Never Can Say Goodbye
by LucyQFabray13
Summary: Graduation is just around the corner, and a few days before, Quinn Fabray finds herself falling for a certain trouty mouth. Again.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray didn't always have a bad girl reputation. In fact, before Noah Puckerman had gotten her pregnant, she'd had quite the opposite. In the middle of her senior year, she'd dropped the punk act for her baby Beth, and had gone back to her blonde hair. It hadn't helped much. Beth was still Shelby Corcoran's adoptive daughter, and Quinn was still lost and lonely as ever. After dropping the look, Quinn had rejoined the glee club, and had started to slowly feel better with the help of her friends.

It almost the big day of graduation, and the air around the school was filled with nervousness. Quinn had applied to two schools: NYU and Yale. She hadn't heard back from either. She was hoping for Yale, but ever since a certain national championship last year, New York City was Quinn's second best bet.

As she drove into the McKinley High parking lot, she saw her fellow glee clubbers rehearsing their graduation number, "High School Musical" by the cast of the Disney movie. She got out of her car and took in the sound of harmonizing voices. Rachel and Finn were singing their part, and as she walked over, Quinn realized she'd showed up right where her part in the song was. She walked beside Puck and softly sang, "_Improvisation without a script, no one's written it. And now we've got a chance to! Someday we'll be looking back, memories we've had. All the songs we've lived through! The best of times, why leave them behind? Why can't the rest of my life be like my…." _

As the song finished, Quinn realized graduation was only two days away. Puck had his arm around her. "Sup, Quinny?" He asked her with a wink.

"Hello, Puck. Ready for graduation?" She asked him with one of her famous eyebrow raises.

"Oh, hell yes!" He exclaimed as he made a motion with his hands like he was throwing his graduation cap into the air.

Blaine Anderson looked up from his seat by Kurt Hummel and asked, "Really? I don't want to graduate. I don't want you guys to graduate. I'm going to miss each and every one of you," He grabbed Kurt's hand and looked at him with his big brown eyes.

Quinn wanted more than anything for someone to look at her the way Blaine looked at Kurt. She was tired of feeling alone.

_Be strong, Lucy. Be strong. _She had to remind herself of this a lot.

"I'm going to miss glee club. If I was a junior, I'd still have another chance at being prom queen. She rolled her eyes at Finn. He'd ruined so much for her.

"We've got that covered for you, Fabray!" Blaine told her reassuringly as he put his arm around Kurt.

"Ohhh, you guys! I really am going to miss glee!" Rachel Berry piped up as she gestured everyone into a group hug.

"It's not over yet," Everyone looked up as Mr. Will Shuester stood at their table with a bouquet of flowers and a bunch of balloons. He handed them out and started to sing the starting notes of "Don't You Forget about Me".

When the song was over, Quinn found herself in the arms of Sam Evans. He looked down at her, and she looked back at him. Gosh, his eyes were still just as gorgeous.

Quinn and Sam had dated the year before, but what they had was long gone. Sam and Mercedes had just mutually ended their relationship. Quinn was so lost in his eyes and his _lips. Oh, those lips._

She was sure Sam was thinking something along the same lines, and before another thought crossed her mind, Sam's lips crashed softly onto hers. She pulled away and looked up at him. He gave her one of his smirks that she loved and she just stared.

_Quinn! What are you doing? You graduate in two days! No falling in love now! _

Something inside Quinn told the voice in her head to just _shut up. _

They looked back to the group and everyone screamed in unison, "1, 2, GLEE!"


	2. Stars

The next morning, Quinn Fabray pulled into the parking lot with a smile on her face. This was her last day. The last day of high school.  
>Finally she would get out of this hellacious town and do something amazing with her life. Her high school experience had been shaky. She'd had a baby, tried to return back to normal, and finally found herself. She wasn't mean to be the queen bee. She was simple Lucy. But she didn't dare allow anyone to call her by her real name. Quinn could feel tears rising, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the feeling of never being the same again. Or a certain trouty mouth...<br>To make sure she didn't smudge her makeup, she rubbed under her eyes. Quinn jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: SAM Quinn's heart was beating fast, and she opened the message. It read, "MEET ME IN AUDITORIUM. NOW." Quinn's heart was really beating now. COuld Sam want to talk about the kiss the two had shared yesterday? She wasn't sure, and she was about to find out. Five minutes later, Quinn was on her way to the auditorium. She finally arrived, and opened the door. She looked in and saw nothing. As soon as Quinn took her seat, the curtains drew open. There was Sam. Centerstage. He was underneath a huge mobile of the planets. "Whoa.." Quinn had lost her breath, amazed at what Sam had put together. "Come up here! I have to ask you a question!" Sam reached out his hand and pulled Quinn on stage. "Your hand...is so..warm," Quinn said shakily. She mentally kicked herself. Duh. Duh his hand was warm. "It fits perfectly with yours," Sam winked. Quinn stared into his eyes. "So..why did you ask me to come here?" Quinn asked the blonde boy. "I want to sing with you before we graduate. Quinn laughed, "Sam, we have all summer to sing!" "Maybe we do. But I want to sing with you one more time in this auditorium, on our last day of high school," He squeezed her hand, making her stomach drop. "Okay. What song did you have in mind?" Quinn asked with a smile. ""Can I Have this Dance?" from High School Musical. You know, Troy and Gabriella sing it."  
>The song started, and the spotlight was on them. As Quinn sang her lines, Sam came in with almost perfect harmony. Quinn had missed when they sang together. They danced around the stage in unison, Sam spinning her frequently. Her short blonde hair spun around and whipped her in the face when she spun. When the song came to an end, the two were looking straight into eachother's eyes. Sam reached down to kiss her. Quinn went along and kissed him back. "Sam. We can't do this. We graduate tomorrow!" Quinn looked at him seriously. "Just be my girlfriend for the summer. Then we can go our ways. But we will always be friends. Right, Fabray?"<br>Quinn touched his face with her hand, "I'll be your girlfriend for the summer. And right, Evans!" She winked and started to skip away. "Where are you going, girlfriend?" Sam called after her. "Home. I have beauty sleep to tend to! Big day tomorrow!" When Quinn was gone, Sam mumbled, "I love you, Quinn." 


End file.
